


A beautiful mistake - Poem

by roseebee



Category: Naruto
Genre: How Do I Tag This, Sad, just read it, poem, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseebee/pseuds/roseebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you?"</p><p>'broken, sad, hurt, upset, alone, depressed, screaming, dead, empty, crying, aching, hollow, worthless, wearing a mask,--'</p><p>"I'm fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful mistake - Poem

There stands a child,  
with spiky blond hair.  
Alone in a crowd of people he fears.

They don't like him, it's clear.  
The look in their eyes, he fears.  
They want him gone, they swear.  
Hurting him beyond repair with cheer.

His bright blue eyes alike the seas,  
they're filled with unwanted tears.  
Not bothering to hide them,  
he runs away instead.

No destination in mind.  
As far away from them is just fine.

A little boy is fading away.

Though see if someone cares.

Noone does.

Wondering why?

Because he is just

A beautiful mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm not really sure if I liked the outcome of this. I tried my best but writing poems is not my strong point I guess. Anyway, till next time!


End file.
